Roy the Crafty
Roy the Crafty (ロイ·クラフティ Roi· kurafuti) is the sixth castle in Brutal Mario. It is also the last level of World 6. This castle belongs to Roy. The level has no secret exit. The Level The level is basically hard, but fortunately, we'll tell you how to finish this level. Inside the castle, there are a set of blue blocks and a question cloud. Use a block to hit the cloud, after which, a bridge will be formed. Use the bridge to cross a botomless pit. At the end of the bridge is a door which leads to the next room and a prize box. At the next room, enemies can now be seen. Also, thwomps can now hit you vertically and horizontally. Just keep going until you reach the end of the room. Don't enter the door, it leads you back again to the start of the second room. Instead, follow what the note box says: "Exit through the window." The door window is in between a Gray Bowser Statue and a Grinder. Use the window to proceed to the next room. At the next room, a green koopa is guarding the door to the next room and a prize box. Proceed to the next room which is filled with stoplights and lava containing podoboos. At the end of the room, there's a suprise, jumping blocks! Careful, they might jump out of the floor and hit you. At the next room, again, a green koopa is guarding the door to the next room and a prize box. Proceed to the next room, as it is filled with falling big steelies. There are four sets of blue blocks and question clouds in this room. Use them to progress the room until you reach a door in which again, a green koopa is guarding the door to the next room and a prize box. At the next room, is filled with a Midway Point, a door to the next room and a red door. At the next room, is the Hall of Enemies, some enemies are real and some are not. At the end of the room is a Boo Block, use it to enter a floating door which leads to the bosses. To defeat this level, you must defeat two bosses. Orb Location At the end of the sixth room, use the last set of blue blocks and a question cloud in the room to make stairs to a warp pipe guarded by falling Big Steelies. Enter the pipe, and there's the orb. Dragon Coins All Dragon Coins appear at the sides of Roy's boss door. Enemies #Podoboo #Twomp #Gray Bowser Statue #Grinder #Thwimp #Green Koopa #Jumping Blocks #Boo #Dry Bones #Gold Bowser Statue #Eerie #Bullet Bill #Red Koopa 'Bosses' The Koopa Bros. The Koopa Bros. are the suboss of this level. They are basically 1 green koopa, 1 red koopa, 1 yellow koopa, and 1 blue koopa. They stack upon each other and attempt to hit Mario/Luigi. To defeat them, stomp them all on the head. Roy Koopa Roy Koopa is the boss of this level. He always throws his wig somewhere in the arena and lits the arena up so you can't see the obstacles. He also shoots fireballs upon doing it. Give his wig back and get a blue block to hit him. Do so 4 times, as the last hit sends him flying off. Graphics This level uses tiles and graphics from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Super Mario World ''and as well as from ''Paper Mario. Music Super Mario World's "Castle" is played throughout the level. Category:Levels Category:Normal Level Category:Enemy Base Category:Koopaling Castle Category:World 6 Level Category:Browse Category:Content